


Date Night

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nudity, Sneaky reference, Suggestive Themes, card playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: So it's date night, what will Lexi and Cayde get up to when they decide to have a night in?





	Date Night

Phoebe tilted in curiosity. The Ghost watched as Lexi sunk deeper into the water so her nose was just above the water. The young woman started blowing bubbles in the water. For a long moment Lexi disappeared underneath the water then sprung back up. She pushed her wet hair from her face and settled against the back of the bath. The young woman lifted her legs up until her toes could be seen above the water. She wiggled her toes, both the flesh and their mechanical counterparts. The hot water was slowly starting to help Lexi unwind after a very long gruelling day. Tonight was date night and she needed to get ready, although all she wanted to do was soak in almost scolding hot water for hours on end.  
"Everything alright? You're quiet." The Ghost asked. Lexi simply hummed in response, she laid her head against the rim of the tub so she was looking at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. Lexi closed her eyes and just let her body relax and take in the heat.  
  
The sound of the door to the quarters drew Lexi from her thoughts. Her gaze then fixed to the bathroom door. She smiled lazily as she heard footsteps come closer towards her. The hunter Vanguard popped his head around the corner, his optics landing on Lexi.  
"One of my favourite sights." Cayde leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest. Lexi rolled her eyes, picked up the sponge that was floating in the bath and threw it at the Exo. She laughed at the offended look he gave her. Even Phoebe was laughing at the now wet hunter. Cayde disappeared from sight for a few minutes, returning to the bathroom wearing more casual clothes. He sat on the floor beside the bath, with one arm he leaned on the rim of the bath and simply gazed at Lexi. He spoke to her as he dipped a finger into the water and made small circle motions.  
"Looks like we've both had hard days." Cayde noted. Lexi made a noise of agreement.  
"Ikora has been helping me train again. She doesn't half put me through my paces. She got me quite a few times. I kinda feel like one big bruise."  
Cayde grimaced slightly, then patted his lover's shoulder.  
"You've had a harder day than me." He admitted.  
  
Lexi gently rubbed the muscles in her left calf. The only positive part of having mechanical limbs is that there are no muscles to ache in them. Cayde gently grasped her left leg and gently massaged it, his optics brightening when Lexi sighed and groaned in relief and pleasure. Slowly the Exo's hands went over Lexi's body, massaging any sore and tender areas. Eventually the Exo lovingly caressed the top of her head, his fingers running through her hair. Lexi simply gazed at the Exo, a smile on her face.  
"Tell me about your day." Lexi spoke quietly, her hand coming out of the water to gently rest on the Exo's arm and rub it with her thumb in small movements.  
"Well, theres reports of mass movements of Cabal on Mars. The Vex have gone quiet which doesn't sound good. There's been a new Guardian join the Tower today. Even better is that they're a hunter. So we have one more in the family," The Exo grinned. "Shaxx has been asked to get involved with children in the City again next week. I'm definitely taking the day off when he does, the Crucible is going to be ten times better than anything he comes up with." Cayde chuckled, his optics extremely bright.  
"Have you ever thought about getting involved with the children in the City? I think you'd be great with kids. They'd love you too." Lexi mused. The Exo tilted his head and hummed in agreement.  
  
Once the water had become cold Lexi decided it was time to get out. She stood and was about to climb out to grab a towel when Cayde rushed and grabbed it instead. He wrapped it around Lexi and lifted her from the bath. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his brow.  
"Go on shoo. I want to get dry and dressed." Lexi grasped the towel and wrapped it around herself tightly. She waved her hand gesturing for Cayde to get out. The Exo held his hands up in defence and walked backwards out of the bathroom.  
"Lookin' great Lex. Of course not a great as me!" Cayde said before dashing out of the room. Soon Lexi was sat on their bed drying her hair.  
"So...where we going tonight Cayde?" Lexi asked as she ran a brush through her hair.  
"Well," the Exo dropped himself onto the bed and leaned backwards. "Maybe, we could have a night in? You're tired, I'm tired. Maybe I can finally beat you at that video game, how you're still able to beat me is... Well... I think you're cheating somehow." The Exo pointedly stared at Phoebe. The Ghost gently nudged the Exo then floated towards Lexi.  
  
"What do you wanna eat?" Lexi asked as she pulled on some of Cayde's sweats. The Exo looked her up and down, a brow raised as his lover made her way to the couch and sat beside him.  
"Cayde." Lexi drew out his name as she waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Hmm. What was that?" Cayde asked. Lexi laughed.  
"What do you wanna eat?" Lexi asked.  
"There's plenty of takeout nearby. I fancy pizza."  
"Sounds great. So who's going to get it?" Lexi tilted her head, smiled and batted her eyelids then she pouted. The Exo sighed and stood.  
"Thanks babe!" Lexi smiled sweetly, her words teasing.  
"What're you wantin' this time?" Cayde asked.  
"The usual."  
The Exo leaned down and kissed Lexi before heading for the door.  
"Please be quick. I might starve to death otherwise!" Lexi said dramatically, pretending to faint. The Exo shook his head, smiled then left.  
  
Lexi curled up against Cayde once he'd returned with food. The Exo turned on the terminal and found something for them to watch. Lexi smiled down at the table in front of the couch where Phoebe and Cayde's Ghost were sat, almost in the same close position as Cayde and Lexi. After they'd eaten the two decided to watch a film to pass the time. It was an old pre-Golden Age film Cayde had spent a long time trying to find, he argued the TV series it followed from was cancelled too early, that it had a lot of potential. Lexi cuddled to Cayde, pressing kisses to his jaw every so often. The Exo shifted to lay down across the couch and pulled Lexi to hold her against himself as they continued watching the film. Once the film had finished Lexi sat up and stretched, letting out a long yawn.  
"Still a masterpiece!" Cayde stated as he shifted to sit up. Lexi agreed.  
"What do you wanna do now?" Lexi asked as she cleaned up the empty pizza boxes.  
"How about I teach you a card game? Somethin' easy to get you started?" Cayde stood, slowly stepping towards a set of drawers where he kept his playing cards.  
"Sounds good." Lexi said as she sat at the dining table near the kitchen area. Cayde sat opposite her a moment later. Lexi watched in awe as the Exo shuffled the cards by using several tricks.  
  
Cayde dealt the cards so they each had seven cards. He placed the rest of the cards face down in the middle of the table, took the top card and placed it face up beside the stack. The Exo explained the rules for the card game Rummy; each player must form sets consisting of groups of three or four of a kind, or sequences of three or more cards of the same suit. After several rounds, where Cayde let Lexi win a couple, and he could tell she was getting the hang of it, he decided to up the game a little.  
"How about we make this game a little more interesting?" Cayde asked while looking over his cards.  
"What you have in mind?"  
"How about we play a few rounds of strip? You lose-"  
"You take off an item of clothing. Yeah I get the idea."  
Lexi looked up at Cayde to see him waggling his eyebrows. Lexi laughed then decided to agree.  
  
"Rummy." Lexi stated as she placed down her winning set of cards. Cayde looked at her, his jaw dropping. His eyes narrowed.  
"How can you beat me in my own playing field?"  
Lexi giggled.  
"Come on hunter Vanguard. Take it off." Lexi smiled innocently at him, yet there was a playful look in her eyes, a light in both her human eye and her optic. Cayde stood up and took off his boots.  
"Total cop out!"  
"Hey it still counts!" Cayde argued. The following few rounds Lexi found that Cayde wasn't going to lose so easily. Thus she ended up sitting at the dining table in Cayde's sweat shorts, her top half bare apart from her bra. Lexi then managed to get the upper hand as she noticed the Exo's gaze fixed on her chest. Eventually the lovers were sat in just their underwear. Both their Ghosts watching eagerly to see who would win. When Cayde placed down his set of cards, announcing his win, Lexi tilted her head, a coy smile on her face. Slowly she shifted in her seat, leant down and when she sat back up, her panties were hanging from her finger. She threw them at Cayde and tried to stifle a laugh as the Exo made the sound of clearing his throat as he didn't know what to do.  
  
"One more round sweetie?" Lexi smiled, a teasing tone in her voice. Cayde nodded, not trusting his voice to give a verbal answer. Soon enough Cayde found himself winning the final round. Lexi slowly made a show of taking her bra off and dropping it on the floor. She stood and watched Cayde's mouth drop open, the lights in his throat glowing bright. Very slowly she stepped closer to the Exo and sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. The Exo looked her up and down, his optics the brightest Lexi had ever seen them. Carefully his fingers ghosted across Lexi's body, admiring her thoroughly.  
"We need to do this more often!" Cayde nodded as he spoke, his voice filled with joy. Lexi ran her fingers over his faceplates and kissed his mouthplates. The Exo abruptly picked her up and carried her to the bed, Lexi gasped and squealed. Cayde dropped her onto the bed, landing above her, there was a moment where their eyes locked. Suddenly the Exo began tickling Lexi, the young woman burst out in fits of laughter. After a long time of Lexi trying to fight back against Cayde's tickling, laughing all the time, Lexi escaped and laid flat against the bed, trying to calm her breathing. The Exo dropped onto the bed next to her, he pulled Lexi towards himself and cuddled her.  
"It doesn't bother you?" Cayde asked gently as he rubbed small circles against her skin.  
"What?" Lexi asked.  
"Not being able to be physical." Cayde spoke hesitantly.  
"Cayde. As long as we are together, that's all that matters to me. There are things I can live without. Plus," Lexi straddled Cayde. "I'm certain we can find ways around it." She gently pressed a kiss against his mouthplates. Cayde kissed her back with as much love and passion as he could express.  
"Tonight's been amazing." Lexi whispered then leant in for another kiss. Cayde shifted and pulled the covers back and moved Lexi to lay underneath. The two kissed for a long time until Lexi started to get sleepy. The room went dark as Phoebe and Cayde's Ghost pressed themselves against the light switches.  
"Thanks guys!" Lexi and Cayde called to the Ghosts. Soon Lexi found herself curled tightly against Cayde's side, her arms wrapped around him while his arms were wrapped around her. She soon fell asleep, the mechanical part of her brain shutting down for the night. Cayde followed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Found it very fun to write, especially the card playing bit. I'd love any feedback from you guys! X


End file.
